As a shielded connector attached on an end portion of a shielded cable used for electric power supplying and wiring in various vehicles, such as hybrid vehicles, ones as disclosed in PTL1 and the like have been known.
As shown in FIG. 6, a shielded connector 501 has a shield ring 505, through which a shielded cable 503 extends, and a shield shell 517. Also, the shield shell 517 includes a small diameter portion 513 of a hollow cylindrical shape, through which a core wire and an insulation cover 511 of the shielded cable 503 with a braid 507 and a sheath 509 peeled therefrom extend, and also of which an outer circumference is covered with an end portion of the peeled braid 507, and a body portion 515 of a hallow cylindrical shape, which is provided to extend from the small diameter portion 513, and through which the core wire and the insulation cover 511 extend. In addition, the body portion 515 of the shield shell 517 has therein an inner holder 519 fixed in a state where the core wire and the insulation cover 511 of the shielded cable 503 extend therethrough.
Also, when the shielded connector 501 is fixed to the shielded cable 503, as shown in FIG. 3, the sheath 509 is cut by a required length from one end of the shielded cable 503, thereby exposing the braid 507. Then, crimping dies 523 and 524 are set to sandwich a section, where the small diameter portion 513 of the shield shell 517, a folded portion 521 (see FIG. 6) of the braid 507 of the shielded cable 503, and the shield ring 505 are stacked, from upper and lower sides thereof.
Then, after a core 527 is set to be inserted into the small diameter portion 513 of the shield shell 517, the crimping dies 523 and 525 are fastened to each other, thereby crimping the shield ring 505. The core 527 has a high rigidity, and thus pushes back the small diameter portion 513 from the inside against an external force when the shied ring 505 is crimped against the small diameter portion 513 by fastening the crimping dies 523 and 525. Namely, deformation of the small diameter portion 513 involved with the crimping processing of the shield ring 505 can be inhibited by the core 527. After the crimping operation is completed, the crimping dies 523 and 525 are separated and also the core 527 is pulled out. Thus, the braid 507 can be firmly fixed to the shield shell 517.